


5 Times Michelle Didn't Understand Peter + 1 Time She Did

by ObservationalObsessive



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5 Times, Disappointment, F/M, Friendship, Gen, High School, I don't know, Michelle is smart, Peter likes Liz, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Secrets, Short, Speculation, Teenagers, Understanding, Unrequited Crush, friends - Freeform, high school is hard, loner type, probably not, probably not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObservationalObsessive/pseuds/ObservationalObsessive
Summary: Michelle didn't have friends.If she'd had any, they'd probably be Peter and Ned.Speaking of... Peter's sure being kind of suspicious lately, isn't he?





	5 Times Michelle Didn't Understand Peter + 1 Time She Did

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by clips and trailers of the movie, the junior novel, interviews with the cast, and some rumors and theories I liked.
> 
> I am not claiming nor assuming that this is what happens in the movie. I'm not even saying this is exactly what I want to happen in the movie. I'm just writing for fun but it'll be interesting to see the movie and find out just how far off I was. ;D 
> 
> Like it says in the tags, you can read this as one sided Peter/Michelle if you want or just as a friendship thing. *shrugs*

1

"Then why do you sit with us?"

"'Cause I don't have any friends."

Yeah, they were losers. That part was true and she meant it. But really, wasn't she one too? Maybe.

And in a way... the other part was true as well. She _didn't_ have friends, really. They didn't count. They were friends with each other and she just hung around. She wasn't someone they would ever claim as a friend. More of an acquaintance, right? Someone they knew and would help out since they were nice guys... but that was it.

Peter was distracted lately. Well, distracted actually seemed like an understatement... He just wasn't ever really there. He and Ned had been best friends for years. They always seemed to know everything the other was thinking but lately... it didn't seem like Peter was really listening to Ned that much and Ned... well, Ned just seemed lonely. And why not when his best friend is either not around anymore or is just staring off into space and ignoring him?

Michelle figured she'd be lonely too if her best friend acted like that... of course, she'd need a best friend for that. Michelle hadn't had friends for years.

If they had been friends, Michelle would've been worried about Peter. And Ned too, actually. Just for different reasons.

If they had been friends, she would've asked them if they were ok.

If they had been friends, she would've wondered what was going on in Peter's head all the time.

But they weren't friends so she didn't care. What she did care about was that Peter Parker was bring down the decathlon team. He brought a lot to their team with his brain but he'd stopped caring like he used to. He rarely showed up for practice and meetings and when he did he'd leave early with some pathetic excuse that really wasn't even an excuse at all.

Now Liz Allen was on the warpath and had decided to meet up during lunch. That way, Peter couldn't escape or flake on them, right?

So now everyone was crowding together on the benches at their table and Michelle's valuable reading time was being wasted. Well, ok, so she read all the time but she didn't get to just sit and read with a mug of hot tea all during school, did she? No, she didn't. Lunch was when she did that and now she'd be expected to participate and all that and all that, which was supposed to be later. But all thanks to Peter... this lunch break would be dedicated to the decathlon team. And probably every lunch break after since this would most likely be the only time they could get Peter to participate.

Of course he tried to leave because he _would,_ wouldn't he? And of course Liz wouldn't let him and there was with his ridiculous googly eyes he probably thought no one noticed.

Michelle rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her book. She'd tune back in when they got past the part where they told Peter to quit being a flake. She'd heard that enough times already and wasn't interested. It wasn't as if it did any good.

"I'm just... I'm really busy right now."

_Wait, what?_

Michelle's head shot up at that. Was he seriously quitting the team?

"Doing what?" She demanded before anyone else spoke up. "You already quit Computer Club and Robotics Lab."

Everyone looked at her curiously. She wasn't in either of those so why would she know that?

"Uh, not that I'm, like, obsessed with him or anything; I'm just observant," she explained quickly, looking back down at her book and narrowing her eyes.

No one seemed to care. There were more important things to focus on as everyone started trying to argue with Peter. There were lots of reasons offered as to why he should stay. He was insanely valuable to their team and it would be quite a blow to lose him - especially this close to nationals. It was insane. Peter didn't have any good responses or explanations. He even tried to make up for it by feeding Flash's ego, which helped literally no one. This was stupid.

"I'm really sorry. But you're all awesome. Good luck," Peter said, grabbing his backpack and trying to leave the table. Liz grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him from going anywhere.

"Peter, look, I get it," she tried. Her tone was understanding but slightly strained. Michelle couldn't blame her for being stressed by this and even annoyed. She was pretty sure they all were. "It's hard to balance everything and especially during sophomore year. But, Peter... we were counting on you."

He looked pained but determined. "I'm sorry." He wasn't going to change his mind. Not that easily.

But Liz wouldn't give up. "Don't you want to go to DC? See the White House? Stay in a fancy hotel?" The team was trying every angle. Michelle was done speaking in this conversation so she just watched him instead. What wasn't he saying?

"I do. But I... I can't," Peter shook his head, shrugging apologetically as he pulled his arm away and left. Who even knew where he was going...

Liz turned back to everyone else, frowning deeply. "What does Peter Parker have to do that's so important?"

Everyone glanced at Ned, sort of hoping he had an answer. He just shrugged sadly, staring at this food and poking at it dejectedly.

Michelle just looked back down at her book again. She'd have to start the page over. She'd somehow managed not to retain a word of it...

But what _was_ Peter doing?

2

###  _What a stupid party..._

Michelle was only there because no one expected her to be. It was sort of ironic, in a way... yeah, she was there _ironically._

Really, she maybe just didn't quite feel like spending another night exactly the same way. So what if people were stupid and all kinds of annoying? It was different.

The best part about her classmates was all of their drama and secrets and overcomplicated issues that were the end of the world now but they wouldn't remember in ten years. No one ever told her any of this stuff but they also didn't think she was paying enough attention to hear it when they talked about right next to her.

People were fascinating, really. There was nothing quite like trying to figure a person out. She knew a lot about a lot of people who she'd never even said a word to. That was a plus side to not having friends. No one noticed her and she could simply... observe.

That kind of thing was what really brought her to pointless parties like this one.

Everyone was either talking with someone, making out with something, or trying to dance to "DJ Flash's" music.

Michelle was most interested in the ones having conversations, of course.

As she spread some peanut butter over a piece of toast, she subtly scanned the room for someone interesting.

And _there they were..._

Now, Peter and Ned were not known to frequent these kinds of things. Neither was Michelle exactly... but, well, she didn't think she'd ever seen them at one... that made them interesting.

They were whispering between themselves. Peter was scanning the room - no doubt looking for Miss Perfect herself, Liz Allen - and Ned looked like he was plotting excitedly.

_Weird._

"I can't believe you guys are at this lame party," Michelle announced, getting a kick out of the way their heads whipped to the side to look at her. Ned looked just a little horrified and Peter's eyes were like saucers. She finished scraping the peanut butter from each side of the knife onto her toast.

"You're here too," Ned pointed out, squinting at her.

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "Am I?" She walked away taking a large bite out of the toast.

Even as she left them behind, she paid attention to them. They talked to Liz briefly and Michelle wanted to gag at how awe-struck Peter seemed. After all, Liz was just another classmate. Nothing special...

Then Peter was disappearing up the stairs and Ned was left on his own. Well, that was typical.

The weird thing was that he never showed up again... Ned's excited expression turned to something more like dejected after a while. Michelle might've thought Peter just left the party but... she'd kept an eye on the stairs the whole night and she knew she hadn't just missed him coming back down.

So where exactly had Peter Parker gone?

3

Honestly, what was Peter Parker's problem?

I suppose Michelle meant that two ways...

First, what was his problem as in... who blows everyone off for months, quit the decathlon last minute, comes back _really_ last minute, and then doesn't show up or answer anyone's calls or texts once they're in DC for nationals? Who _does_ that?

Apparently Peter Parker.

But second, there had to be something wrong. There had to be! He'd never been like this before so something was wrong. And now they were in DC and he was sort've missing? Everyone had been more inclined to be annoyed than worried during nationals... well, Ned seemed worried. But not as baffled as everyone else, though he swore he had no clue what was going on.

Oh, and Liz was worried too. She was a little concerned about the possibility of drugs but unless Peter had just decided on that trip to start down that road, it wasn't drugs. Michelle knew he'd been weird but not _drug_ weird. And if it was that new, it would only explain this one incident and not the past months of his unreliable behavior.

They'd managed to win anyway, which was good for everyone involved. Everyone was already mad at him anyway but imagine how much worse it would've been for Peter if they'd lost? Naturally, the blame would've fallen on him for inconveniencing everyone, not showing up, and causing worry. Even if Michelle really did think there was more annoyance at the moment...

But if he still hadn't shown up or contacted someone by the time everyone was done at the monument, it would likely turn to pure worry for most of them. Maybe not Flash...

Michelle had opted out of going in the moment with them so she was waiting on a bench with a few books instead.

She's managed to stop thinking about Peter and really focus on her reading when someone nearly stumbled into her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, looking up for her book. "Be care... ful..."

Spider-Man? Like... _Spider-Man?_

"Uh, sorry," Spider-Man offered, clearing his throat awkwardly. There was something weird about his voice... "Where's your class?"

Michelle stared at him, trying and failing to hide her shock. Remembering his question, she pointed mutely at the top of the monument.

Spider-Man looking up and sort of seemed like maybe he was going to say something - hard to tell with the mask and all - when a huge booming noise sounded. There was a huge beam of purple energy shooting out from the top of the monument.

Michelle shoot to her feet, shielding her eyes with one hand and pointing up again with the other. "My friends are up there!" She exclaimed worriedly. Ok, so maybe they were _casual_ friends... and they were in serious danger!

Looking down at her briefly, Spider-Man nodded and shot forward to start scaling the monument.

A part of her was suggesting she go in to try and save her team but the more logical part said to stay where she is. Out of the way and out of danger. After all, Spider-Man was going to help them, right? He was supposed to be a superhero so it should be ok...

But what was Spider-Man even doing in Washington DC? And the same time as them?

4

Michelle had started to ask him a lot.

She never quite meant to. It was just that she really wanted to know and wished he'd tell her something. But every time she asked, he'd display a swirl of thoughts all at once and she would give up.

"What are you hiding?"

"Why are leaving?"

"What's your big secret?"

It didn't matter how she worded it or how hard she tried _not_ to come off has weird and intimidating. Every single time he would stare at with wide eyes that seemed to show guilt, fear, confusion, and rapid stream of possible answers flooding his brain.

She always gave up after that.

When he couldn't come up with an answer, she'd wave him off and pretend it hadn't happened.

Besides, it was going to sound like she cared. And she didn't. They weren't friends. He had Ned for that, right?

Except Ned was just _so lonely_ now. Ned had a way of brightening a room. Even though people picked on him, he was one of the sweetest people in the whole school. He always had something to be excited about and everyone could tell.

Really, she'd started to be a little worried about him since that time she'd seen him at the movies.

Michelle had gone on her own, as she always did. She got there early and sat in her favorite seat and read a book until the lights dimmed. She didn't say anything when she saw Ned sitting my himself and looking steadily more disappointed. She didn't have to say anything because she knew exactly what had happened.

Peter had promised to meet Ned there and had proceeded to not show up.

She wasn't mean so she wasn't going to bring it up. Besides... it was none of her business anyway and she didn't _really_ care.

But maybe she left Peter a voicemail later anyway... and maybe she mentioned that Ned would probably find a new best friend soon... and yeah, so it wasn't her business but it didn't hurt to mention it, right? Peter cared about Ned and maybe he just didn't realize...

But he was being so secretive and it was weird. Ned had mostly perked up after a while but he still seemed kinda dejected at times and he was still alone more often than not.

So Michelle continued to wonder what was going on...

He was hiding something. She knew it but she just didn't quite know what it was...

She was determined to find out.

5

Peter Parker and Liz Allen.

Well, at least _someone_ was having fun at this lame homecoming dance.

Michelle frowned a little, crossing her arms uncomfortably as she eyes the two of them from a safe distance. She didn't know what they were saying. Didn't want to either.

She wasn't sure why she'd decided to go to this thing. And she definitely wasn't sure why she'd worn a sleeveless yellow dress... It wasn't her usual style by any means. She couldn't help feeling like she stuck out a little... even if no one was looking at her.

The music they were playing was cringeworthy at best and Michelle wasn't sure where they'd made her put her bag. Without it, she had no books. So she was left standing awkwardly in the middle of the heavily decorated gym, trying to tune out the miserable music, glaring at everyone who bumped into her, and telling herself that it wasn't worth it to give in and drink the punch.

Someone had probably spiked it already and if they hadn't then what if she liked it and went back for more and it turned out to be spiked _then._ She wasn't going to drink potentially spiked and most definitely watery punch.

Michelle wasn't really sure if she should watch or look away when she noticed Peter and Liz leaning their faces toward each other. Really, it was probably creepy to watch, wasn't it? And she didn't exactly need to see that...

So she turned her head and sighed out of boredom.

But when she looked back again a moment later, she saw Peter leaving the gym altogether. What was wrong with him?

He'd finally gotten the girl - even after giving Liz plenty of reason to resent him - and he was going to flake again? Why?

Peter probably hadn't counted on anyone noticing as he quickened his pace the closer her got to the door... but as it swung shut behind him Michelle thought it looked like he's actually started running.

This was just weird.

She considered just forgetting Peter and enjoying the dance.

But she wouldn't enjoy it anyway so in the end she decided that following her suspicious classmate was bound to be more interesting.

Except that when she got out the door... Peter was nowhere to be seen, which she guessed made sense if he'd been running.

Michelle was going to just go back in but they were playing some horrid pop song and since she was already headed that way she figured she'd go outside for a little air. Maybe she could find her bag on her way...

Settling on that idea, Michelle took a detour and went to try and locate the coat room. She didn't know quite where that would be and had to ask a few people about it before she could get her bag. Maybe this was just her own weird opinion but it didn't really seem very logical to her when the two people she asked about it rolled their eyes and huffed before giving a simple answer like they'd been asked to leave the dance and run a few miles.

Regardless, she got to her back and slung it over her shoulder as she made her way to the door, figuring she could maybe get a chapter in before she went back inside.

There was really no way Michelle or anyone else could've been prepared to see Spider-Man standing on the hood of Flash Thompson's car. He wasn't wearing his usual suit. Instead, he was back in the shabby sweats he'd sported when he first showed up months ago.

Flash was in a shocked stupor as Spider-Man made him get out of the driver's seat. He and his date stared as Spider-Man and the car left the parking lot, knocking over a trash can on the way.

There was an awful lot to wonder about that night…

+1

Peter had seemed more run down than usual over the next few days.

Any time he moved a little too much or too suddenly he'd grunt a little his face briefly contorting into a pained wince. Ned looked over sympathetically every time but never asked what was wrong, which meant he knew already. If it had been someone else it could've meant they didn't really care or maybe thought it would be rude to ask.

Not Ned. Since it was Ned and Peter, Michelle knew it meant that he already had answers.

Michelle herself _did_ consider asking Peter about it a couple times but never actually did it.

She'd been trying to tell herself that it wasn't any of her business. And besides, she was clearly not someone Peter Parker wanted to talk to about these kinds of things. He always avoided her questions and probably just avoided _her_ in general.

So what if there was something wrong with him? They weren't friends anyway so she didn't have to care...

And she didn't because that wasn't something she did.

Except, yes. She _did_ care. And she wished that she were someone he would talk to about things - _anything -_ because she couldn't figure this out and it was frustrated and ok, so she was also a little worried...

And so, because she was still curious even if she'd decided not to say anything, maybe Michelle listened in on Peter and Ned's conversations a little more closely than usual.

Their conversations had been weird for a while already. She'd heard little bits that made no sense and she wondered if they did with more context.

It was just before a decathlon meeting when everything finally made sense to Michelle.

She was sitting inside already. Michelle was the kind of person who was either there early and reading a book or showed up just in time and didn't care who it bothered. Today was one of her "sit there for a while before anyone shows up" kinds of days.

Since everyone was so used to Peter not even showing up, it was certainly a bit of a shock when she heard him talking with Ned just outside the door.

"Come on, Peter," Ned was sighing. "It's been way too long since you actually showed up for practice and we're even early this time!"

"Ned, I know... but - but I just don't think I can right now," Peter tried helplessly. Michelle could picture him shrugging his arms somewhat pathetically.

"But _why_?" Ned questioned.

"You _know_ why," Peter hissed in response. There was absolutely no way that he _wasn't_ glancing around worriedly as he spoke, the way he so often did now.

Michelle closed her book then, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration.

"Look, Ned, it's my responsibility. I'm sorry you keep having to cover for me but just... just please make something up. Anything! I don't care even care if you say something to embarrass me, ok?"

"Why would that make anything better?" Ned chuckled humorlessly. "I tried that a few times already and it didn't make it that much different. I've still got to lie to everyone else and they all know I'm lying at this point."

Well, that was true. Michelle had known the whole time, of course, but by then it was pretty obvious to everyone.

"Ned, I _have_ to go," Peter replied firmly. "Look, they'll show up in a couple minutes so I'll wait with you and tell them I can't go myself, ok? Just..." he sighed again. "Please don't be mad at me."

The door opened all the way then and Michelle didn't bother to look down at her book and try to look occupied. She'd heard them and it was stupid to pretend otherwise. Why bother?

Peter smiled halfheartedly and gave her a little wave while Ned took a seat rather dejectedly.

"Uh... hey, Michelle," Peter said quietly.

"Not staying, huh?" She asked, not beating around any bushes.

Peter's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "Sorry, Michelle. Really. I just... can't."

She nodded back, considering his words. "Any reason? Or... can you not say?"

"I... really can't. But it's - it's something I have to do. I'm not just..." he trailed off and shrugged, frowning guiltily.

"Ok. Look, just go. I'll tell everyone. You guys don't have to worry about it."

Peter tried to protest but Ned cut him off.

"No, just go," he told his friend, giving him a slight reassuring smile. "You're right. You can't help it. Just... stay safe, ok?"

Peter glanced at Michelle and then back at Ned, nodding once before turning toward the door.

Michelle was trying to figure out what he was doing that warranted a reminder to stay safe when everything seemed to catch up and fall into place...

All those random and seemingly unexplainable comments she'd heard from the both of them...

All the stupid excuses and missed practices...

All the worried and even guilty expressions any time Peter was questioned...

All the strange coincidences like in DC at the homecoming dance...

All the mysterious bruises that disappeared as quickly as they'd shown up...

Suddenly, it all made sense to her.

Peter Parker was Spider-Man and there was nothing he or Ned could say that would convince her she was wrong. She had figured it out and she knew it. Everything made more since then and she couldn't think of a single piece of the puzzle that didn't fit.

Though she very briefly thought of saying something as he left the room... Michelle kept her revelation to herself, quietly turning her attention back to her book with a satisfied smile at having finally figured it out.

Besides... she and Peter weren't friends so there wasn't much point in stopping him to ask about it, was there?

But after that... she didn't have to wonder so much. She knew exactly where he was going and what he and Ned were whispering about. She knew why he was tired and why he was bruised and she could figure out how he seemed to heal so quickly as well.

So Michelle kept his secret, well, _secret._ She could've told anyone and offered evidence as well. But she didn't have any reason to and actually had _more_ reason to keep it quiet.

Because maybe she didn't have friends... but if she _did,_ they'd probably be Peter and Ned.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said at the beginning, this isn't necessarily what I think will happen or want to happen. Just a little thing for fun. ;D
> 
> If you're reading Thunder and Lightning, chapter 2 should be up on Tuesday! If you're not reading it, go ahead and check it out if you want! But probably read That's Not A Hug parts 1 & 2 first. ;D


End file.
